J. Jonah Jameson
Entrance Intimi-J-tion J.J. enters the battlefield from his office. He'll say things like "You ready to send those lawlers running back to their mommies?" or "Where've you been? I've been looking for you all morning. Why don't you pay your phone bill?" Special Attacks Neutral B - You're Hired! J.J. employs an opponent as a photographer. This gives said opponent a camera to use for photography, removing any item they had. They can take the photo with A. However, this disables all standard attacks aside from grabbing. Special attacks also remain in use. They can't throw away the camera, but they can get rid of it by taking 5 photos. However, that opponent still remains hired. If J.J. re-hires the employee, he'll give him/her a boost of confidence which heals 5% damage at first and resets the film back to being able to take 5 snapshots (if he/she still has a camera). If he gives the opponent more confidence yet again, they heal 10%, and this'll go on the longer the opponent is employed (the top 12 egotastical players start off their confidence pole at 10%). If J.J. walks over a photo, he gives it a review. If it's crap, he does damage to one of his photographers (pics of items=1% and stun, pics of passive characters/nothing=10% and trip over). If he gives it a good review, he'll heal the photographer responsible for it (attacking characters=+15%, turn-on characters=+30%, asst. trophy character=+20%, final smash=+100%). You can press B when you're close enough to an opponent to steal a camera, allowing you to take the rest of the photos it can take. The photos that J.J. takes are then stored in his pocket. Side B - You're Fired! J.J. gets out a combustable lemon and gets into an immobile stance as he holds it. When it's thrown, and when it makes direct contact with an opponent, it'll manage to indeed combust with J.J.'s face in the middle of it. This will also fire any employed opponents, and reset their re-hire rate to 0. Regulars take 10%, employees take 20%, and employees with a camera take 30%. You can press B to throw it forth, or A to throw it in an arc. Bystanders don't take as much damage from the combustive flames, regardless of how much damage the victim takes. Up B - Interview w/ the Goblin From the bottom of the screen, the Green Goblin flies in. When the Goblin reaches Jameson, he will grab him and fly upwards for a couple seconds before dropping him. You can easily avoid him, though. He doesn't hurt anyone when he's interviewing J.J. Initially, the Goblin deals damage to any opponents in the way, but not when he is interviewing Jameson. Down B - The Front Page J.J. puts his pocketed photography to use. One of an attacking opponent is used for the front page. Anyone who's on the front page will be unable to be healed by J.J. Not even with any re-hirings or good photography. In fact, good photography will manage to deal 2% damage to the photographer hired and cause them to trip, except those that trigger horniness. If you do this with a final smash (any component of it will do), nobody can be healed by J.J. Also, the final smasher will take 1.5x the normal damage and knockback. However, tag teams can counter against J.J.'s special attacks. Example: J.J. uses a picture of Kneesocks, who then brings in Scanty. Try to hire her, I dare you. If you haven't any good photography, this is rendered useless, leaving you open as a window. A front page can take 50%. If it's destroyed, it automatically fires everyone without a lemon. Final Smash - Interdimensional Journalism J.J. first transforms into an anime counterpart of himself, and then takes a photo of the nearest opponent, who is then enclosed in said photo. He then jumps into the photo to fight the trapped opponent. He first does a charging elbow, then a punch, then a drop kick, and a fiery uppercut. He then says something in Japanese and gets out his gun. A circle of laughing J.J.'s will appear around his front as he holds out the gun. They then spin around and form a black and red circle. He then pulls the trigger, unleashing a flaming Jameson that'll knock the opponent out of the photo. J.J. then blows the smoke off his gun and comes out of the photo himself, just to see the opponent get KO'd. He can miss the opponent when initially executing the attack, however. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Why!?" KOSFX2: "Ooow!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "--eah?" Taunts Up: "Yes! You! Out the front door! Parking lot! Car! Goodbye!" (this fires a random employee) Sd: "Do you know who I am!?" Dn: "What are you waiting for, Chinese New Year? Go go go!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Thank you, bye-bye." *walks away* 2. *looks at the loser(s)* "Thank you." *turns back* "I can't believe I'm thanking these people." 3. *laughs* Failure/Clap: Takes his anger out on Peter, who's feeling down Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Attack Dogs *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Snake Codec Colonel: "I can't believe that he would make it this far..." Snake: "Daily Bugle was designed to launch a new type of nuclear warhead, wasn't it? Does the white house know about this? How deep does it go?" Colonel: "Damn...Snake, the government has decided not to give into their demands. We're trying to buy some more time. Bust him and get to his communications tower!" Snake: *groans* "It's back to the mission for me..." Character Description John Jonah Jameson, Jr.1 is a supporting character (and sometimes an antagonist) of Spider-Man in the Marvel Comics Universe. Jameson is usually the publisher or editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle, a fictional New York newspaper and now serves as the mayor of New York City. Recognizable by his mustache, flattop haircut, and ever-present cigar, he carries out a smear campaign against Spider-Man that has, at least temporarily, turned much of the gullible city against the hero. He employs photojournalist Peter Parker, who, unbeknownst to Jameson, is Spider-Man's alter ego. Portrayals of Jameson have varied throughout the years. Sometimes he is shown as a foolishly stubborn and pompous skinflint who micromanages his employees and resents Spider-Man out of jealousy. Other writers have portrayed him more humanly, as a humorously obnoxious yet caring boss who nevertheless has shown great bravery and integrity in the face of the assorted villains with which the Bugle comes into contact, and whose campaign against Spider-Man comes more from fear of youngsters following his example. In either case, he has remained an important part of the Spider-Man mythos. Jameson is also the father of John Jameson, the Marvel Universe supporting character who, in addition to his job as a famous astronaut, has at turns become Man-Wolf and Star-God, and married She-Hulk. Jameson was raised by his uncle who was also his stepfather. This is who he learned to love cigars from. His biological father J. Jonah Jameson, Sr. left the country for unknown reasons. As a result of his father's wedding to May Parker, Jameson and Peter Parker are related by marriage. Classic Mode TBA Quotes *''"HAH! You are the best!"'' *''"You make up your own rules, just like me!"'' *''"I'm no psychiatrist but that might be a fear reaction..."'' *''"Don't tell me you have the head of an extraterrestrial in there 'cause if you do you're the third guy this week!"'' *''"The simple fact that you're standing there listening to me is outrageous!"'' *'Dr. Robotnik': "WHYYY!? WHY!!?? WHY-" **'Jameson:'"Science isn't about WHY!? It's about WHY NOT!?" *''"Yes! You! Keep your panties on!"'' Role In SSE TBA Extras TBA Video Trivia *At the end of his moveset, Mary wins with the votes of 39, beating Toon Pyron by 1. *Jameson is the first character to use the 'Boss' playstyle. Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Neutral Category:Badass Category:Suit Wearer Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:ARC Favorites Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Boss Category:Boss Movesets Category:Codec Characters Category:Hires and Fires Category:YOU'RE FIRED Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Characters Who Laugh A Lot Category:Celebrities